Scared
by Peccatus of Lucifer
Summary: I am scared of how I feel, scared when people look at me, scared of trusting people with my emotions and secrets. Why should I trust people? Why should I care? I am a girl...that shouldn't be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scared

_Summary_: I am scared of how I feel, scared when people look at me, scared of trusting people with my emotions and secrets. Why should I trust people? Why should I care?

_AN:_ This is just a trial. I don't know if I want to go on with it. So tell me what you think.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything

Chapter 1: My Diary, a New Day

_I am scared of most things. Scared of how people, my feeling, emotions, my secrets, and most importantly my trust. _

_I have tried to let people in, but they find a way out. I don't feel like I really belong. I have tried to kill myself plenty of times, but didn't have the courage to. I don't belong anywhere. Everywhere I look…I can see happiness, laughter, courage, compassion, integrity, wisdom, and …love. But what I feel is mostly sadness, scared, discipline , hatred, and….I don't know. I just don't belong. I don't know what is going on in my life. When I think about it…I don't have one. _

_My name in Kagome Higurashi and getting through life is hard for me. This is why I poor myself into writing. I write when ever I can. Even if it is in school, home, the park, anywhere, I write. This only thing that keeps me sane. Well that is what my shrink says anyways. For people that are reading this and don't know what a shrink is, they are a physiatrist. I call him Big Bird, because one, he looks like one and two, I just feel like it. I filled ten books already. Ever scene I was ten myself. I am now sixteen. The **only **thing that keeps me going is my family. I don't know what I would do without them. Too many emotions, too little time. _

* * *

When I walk up that morning, I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep and not think about the evil school that is ruining my life. I hate ever subject that they give me, yet there are a couple that I can deal with. Art, Writing, Foods, and PE. I made sure that I had all four of those classes every trimester that we have. I got up from my black silk sheets, sitting up, and the only thing that was keeping me awake was that stupid alarm that my dad got for me for a "birthday present." You put the part of in under your pillow and when it vibrates you can't turn it off until you get off the bed, because the real clock was over at my desk. All the way across the room. I hate the mornings.

I got out of my wonderful bed, and went into my gorgeous bathroom. I don't know what I do without my wonderful bathroom…bullshit. I went into the nice warm water from the silver shower head. Yes I hate to admit it, but I am rich, well my family is anyways. I almost hate every damn minute of it. My dad is an everywhere but home kind of guy, I mean he does come home, but not really. He always said some shit about work, and I know that he doesn't want to be home. When he sees my brother and me, he goes off to his room and stays there almost all night. I can hear him crying for my mom. My brother does that and so do I.

My brother is an interesting character. He is almost like me but in different ways. He likes art but doesn't do any. He writes all of this crap about a dream girl meeting a dream guy and they live happily ever after. But I have to say that they are really good. Sometimes he adds some horror into it, but tries to stay positive. I wish I was like that. I am too busy being negitive that I don't have time to be positive. Doesn't like foods as much as me but we cook together every now and then. He is in LOVE with PE, just like me because we kick people's asses in every sport that we play. Even if we just started to learn it. His name is Souta and he is a really cool guy. He is only 13, his friends say that he is in the "popular" crowd. He says that he's not and doesn't act like he's popular and if he was…I would beat the living shit out of him because I despise popular people and the whole "click" thing.

My mom died when Souta was around five. He never got to know her, but thinks of me as a replacement for her. Souta gave me a mother's day card that says "you're the best at what you do and you better keep on doing it." With one of his happy faces on it and gave me a Happy Bunny poster that said, "Make all the stupid people shut up." It is up on my bedroom door. I love looking at it when I enter my room, and it gives a message to all the people that come into my room.

I have two cats. One is named Buyo and the other is Magic Night. Buyo is a fat cat that I love to hold and play with. He is a lazy ass cat, who does nothing but eat, sleep, and whine, but I love him. Sometimes I wish I could do that. Magic Night is a really special kitty. She is the damn smartest cat that I know. I found her some the street and when I brought her home….she started to play with the electronics. She even fixed my tv. She is like my little helper when I am doing something else, or too lazy to do it myself but she knows when I should do something when I am supposed to. She is too damn smart for her own good.

Me…I just like to draw, paint, write in my dairy, sometimes stories, love cooking and I adore hitting people with volleyballs. So much fun. I smile at the wonderful memories.

I got out of the shower and headed for my walk in closet. Nothing really special here but black, gray, white, brown, dark green, dark blue, and dark purple. I have some clothes for cooking but that is for my cooking section in my closet. I found black baggy pants, a dark green short, sheaved, tight, shirt with a cut on the part where the small sleeve are, three belts, and back skater shoes.

I walked out of dark room, where the sun don't shine, and headed to make some breakfast. I let the cooks cook when I don't feel like it but I let them know a head of time. That's how nice I am…snore. I like that my house is a little dark but sometimes it is too bright for my taste. Walking down the spiral stair case, saw the picture of my family for when my mother was a live, had my usually shiver for every time I past it, and went into one of my estuaries. I had designed the entire kitchen, with a little help from the cook's, sense I had nothing else to do.

I made omelets, bacon, toast, and all of the other good stuff. Right when I was done Souta came in with is school stuff. He was wearing baggy black pants, a blue shirt that had a skater on the front, that said "Krup you." I made that shirt for him last year and he still loves it. Today was the first day at a brand, spankin' new high school. I really don't want to go.

"Are you givin' me a ride today?" Souta asked starting to dig in his omelet. "And maybe the rest of the school year?"

I thought for a moment, "Maybe, I'll think about it when I drive you to the new hell hole that you have to go to."

"Do we really have to go I don't like new schools." Souta exclaimed. "This is the third one in like a year."

I knew that Souta didn't like new schools, but I got a call from dad saying that he called the principals of our schools and said that there will be a student or two waiting for us to show us around the stupid school _and _we have a be around them for a hole fucken week. _Greeaaat… _I took a breath. "Sorry, the suck ups will be there to show us around." I ate the last bite my of toast.

After Souta finished eating is breakfast he said his thanks to me and we got our stuff and headed toward my 2004, black Toyota Tacoma. Souta looked through my cd case and found The-All-American-Rejects. We listen to this cd when we are nervous to I don't give a shit. Right now is "I don't give a shit." We are just a happy family now aren't we?

We turned the last turn to Souta's new school and he started to sweat. I took him over to the loading and unloading, stopped the care and turn to him. "D-do I really have to go in there?"

"Souta, I will say this once again," I took off his seatbelt and grabbed his bag from the back seat. "Yes you do. And there is someone that is going to show you around the school for a week." He rolled his eyes at me. "I know that it's going to be bullshity, but I have to do that too, remember. Just think of me with a guy that I will probably kick his ass later."

Sota laughed, opened his door, and got his bag from me. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Souta laughed and closed the door.

I smiled to myself and said, "This is why I am still living." I drove off in search of my new school. I got the "I will kick this persons ass", "Don't ever go near", and "Do not trust this person EVER" lists in my diary. I like lists. When I finally found the school I looked around for a parking space not near the school or the popular freaks. I could already tell who those people were. Girls and guys were standing outside of there cars, talking about bullshit that I didn't want to know about. Hey who would? There was a guy that was making out with a girl on top of his car, another guy that was talking to girls left and right, and there was this guy with silver hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a red hat that looked really hot…_wait a frick. What the hell am I saying? He is a popular freak of nature that bangs every girl he sees…probably. No…that would be the other guy. _Looking to the guy that was still making out with the girl on top on his car. When I found a parking space…it was right next to the popular trash. Wonderful right. I started to pull and let go of the rubber band that was on my wrist. I use this as something that keeps me calm and in control of what I am doing. I pulled into the space, got out of my truck, got my back, closed the door, and there in front of me was the silver haired guy.

* * *

Ok done with that. Remember this is a trail and I just wanted to know if it was good or bad. Ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: _Scared

_Disclaimer: _I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't

Chapter 2: The New School's Tour guide

_Why is this guy looking at me like that? _The silver haired guy with the red hat on looked at me like I was from Mars. "Can I help you?"

He scanned me to see how I was dressed. "Kikyo…?"

I created a new list in my head. "The stupid ass" list. Yep…he is number one. "No sorry, try to get a girls name right the first time." I said to him and shoved passed him, and started to walk to the new hell hole. Then the guy grabbed my arm. _What does he want? _I was starting to get annoyed. I turned around, looked at him with one of my 'what they hell do you want' faces. "What do you want?"

"Well first, I want to know your name, so I can get it right, second, you shouldn't talk in that tone with me, and third I am Inuyasha Takahashi." So called Inuyasha said. Putting out his hand for me to shack it. I had a brilliant thought.

I took his and twisted it and flung him over my shoulder and he landed on the ground with a thump. I smirked, "Why should I tell you my name Inuyasha," I stepped over him. "I hate to tell someone my name without even knowing them." I smiled at my handy work and walked to school.

_I think I am going to have fun at this school. _

* * *

With Inuyasha 

"Yash, you ok?" the dark haired guy, that was making out with the girl on his car, came over and helped him up. He was holding a cigarette.

"Yeah…she's good at that." I rubbed the back of my head.

"She's probably new." He took out a new cig and lighted it.

"How do you know?" The guy blew the smoke in his face.

"If she was here already, I would remember that butt anywhere."

"Miroku you a pervert," Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Yeah I do," Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then looked at his cell phone. "Shit we have to get to class."

"When did you start to care?" Miroku asked taking out his cig, and crushing it on the ground.

Inuyasha sighed, "When my dad started to check up on me last year."

Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to there friends and went up to school.

* * *

With Kagome 

I had found my way to the beginning of my hell, the office. This school is so much like my other schools. I would say that they are all boring. I got my schedule from the cranky secretary, probably didn't have her coffee yet. She said that I had to wait for my guide that I had to hang out with for week. That I will not be able to stand. _I hate this chair. _I had to find a different positions like every five minutes.

Then this older guy that works at this dreaded school came over to me. He was tall, had long dark shade of silver hair, golden eyes. He said, "Hi. I'm Sesshomaru and I am the guidance councilor at this school." I could tell that I would _not _like this guy. "Can I talk to you in my office for a few minutes?"

"Sure…" _I just hope that his chairs are more comfortable._I got up and followed him into his office. When we got in it…wasn't half bad. It had really cool black couches and chairs, which you could probably just sleep on. _That reminds me take a nap in all of my classes. _Well all except for the ones that I actually like.

Sess (that is what I am calling him, just until I can find a proper name for him), sat down in his _really _comfy chair. He then leaned back in that chair, putting his hands in prayer form. He began with, "Here, we will tolerate no bad behavior. I will be sure that this is done by the hall monitors who will not accept such things as pushing in the hallways, beginning fights, wearing intolerable clothing and simply breaking the rules. But…less about the school," he said, leaning forward, "and more about you. What future lies ahead of you?"

"…" I commenced, I really didn't know. Nobody had asked me such a question, at least not a teacher or anyone at any damn school. "Death."

He lifted an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Is _that_ how you respond to every time your asked?"

"No. Nobody's asked me that," I said, keeping things straight but vague. I could tell that he felt the need to take me under his wing or make me into one of his pets. Feh. Like _that'd_ ever happen.

He leaned back again, a smirk dancing across his face. "I see…a very…_unexpected_ destiny for you, then? Very well. I'll expect you to see me three times a week, each for an hour. You'll be able to skip class. But, for today, you will be showed around by my own brother—" he began, motioning towards the door, "—Inuyasha."

I think I screamed. "What did you want Sesshomaru? You _do _know that I have class."

I didn't look back at him, I just saw that Sess had a smirk on his face because he knew that I didn't like this guy. I looked at my hands and the scares that I had on my arms. "Well I didn't know that you cared so much about your education here, deer brother."

"Get to the point…Fluffy." Inuyasha laid down on the couch and looked up at the sealing and smirked at himself. I looked up at Sess and saw that his face was turning red with anger.

"Well…I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the party that was being held by my mother-in-law, but I think that I will assign you to escort Ms. Higurashi around the grounds for a week instead." Sess leaned back in his chair once more.

Inuyasha leaped up from his spot and took a look at me. As he could tell I was the one that flipped him, just a couple of hours ago. He looked a little scared. _Note to self: keep on scaring him. He looks like a jackass._His face was priceless. _Damn I don't have my picture phone. Dad HAD to take it away._

"I can't do that," Inuyasha said to his brother.

"And why not?"

"Just because…I….I ummm…"

"'Just because uhhhh...' what Inuyasha," they both looked at me. "Are you worried that I might flip or hurt you…again?"

Sess had his 'I am amused by this' look on his face. "When did this happen?"

"That is nothing of your fucking business!" Inuyasha was pissed off at me, while he was looking right at Sess.

"It was this morning in the parking lot; he claimed that I was this…what was the name…Kikyo person." I explained to him.

Sess's face turned from amusement to shocked. He opened his filing cabinet in his desk and found a folder that had to he a student folder because he was one of the schools shrinks. Sess looked from the folder to me and back at the folder. Closing the folder, and said, "Well…yes…ummmm…Inuyasha we will talk about this later. You will show Kagome around the school for a week or more if I say. I will call your teachers and say that neither of you will not be attending for the next two days…"

"Sorry for interrupting sir," the secretary that looked very young, had long hair, with a ponytail on the side, had come in.

"Yes, Rin was is it?"

"There is someone on the phone, line three for you. I couldn't get through to you on your phone."

"Yes…Thank you Rin. Kagome I will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon around 2:30 to discus what days you should come. Inuyasha take care of her will you?" Sess looked strait into Inuyasha's eyes, with some kind of worry in them. I thought that he was the kind of person that didn't really worry about anyone.

"Yeah I will." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and lead me out of the office leaving Rin and Sess alone.

"What's on you mind?" Rin had closed the door and walked over to Sess's desk and sat down on top of it.

"Nothing…it's just that she looks so much like her that Inuyasha might do something…" Sess had reopened the folder that was laying on his desk.

"Yeah, I realized that, too," Rin was holding his hand lasing her fingers into his. "Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine for him." Sess looked up into Rin's caring eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. It's just this feeling that I have in the pit of my stomach."

"Like the day we first met?" Rin looked at him with a smile on her face.

She got up, and sat on his lap, with his strong arms wrapped around her. "Yeah. Like the day we first met." Rin leaned her head against Sess's shoulder and he put his head on top of her head. They stayed like that for a while.

Sess has always trusted Rin if she had a really good feeling about something. But in the pit of his stomach he could feel like the course of time will repeat itself in do time.

* * *

All done. Hoped you liked it. Come again to see what Kikyo is all about and what will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha have two days of semi classes and free time on their hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: _Scared

_AN: _I just wanted to say thank you to kagome7inuyasha75 and Tseu Tsumi for reviewing the last couple of chapters. And I am sorry to say that here is no ass kicking in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: _I wished I owned Inuyasha...puff…nothing happened

Chapter: 3 Around the School in 80 min.

Inuyasha started walking to my locker. I have to say that I really hate the quietness. Hate is a bad word for how I feel right now. Let's see…I despise the quiet. "So what's my locker number?"

He looked up at me and looked at the piece of paper that he got from the secretary that was apparently drinking her morning coffee. I knew that I was right. "Ummm…369." We turned the corner and I looked for my locker. These lockers were really _clean. _I shivered. This school must be really new. "How old is this school?" Hey, I was wondering.

"Ummm… I think it is about like 20 years. Why?"

"Really? I thought it was like 4 years because of the lockers."

"Nope… The Principal likes to have stuff that is clean here. I don't like stuff that is too clean. Gives me the shivers."

I looked at him with one of my famous faces. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" He looked at me like I was about to hit him.

"Don't worry I am not going to hit you. I can't believe that you don't like too clean stuff too."

We both stopped. "Weird." We said that at the _same_ time. Something was dead wrong. It felt like we were thinking on the same freak weensy or something. It _was_ scary.

"Ok there's your locker." Inuyasha pointed at one that said 369. It was in a section that was black. "We have nicknames for the sections for the lockers. This one is called Black Fire." I looked at him with a disappointing look on my face. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't name this hallway." That sounded really funny so I fought back a giggle but I couldn't hold it in.

I opened my black locker and to my disappointment it was clean too. "The janitors clean them from time to time. So I say don't leave anything important laying around in it. And before you say that the janitors don't steal. Someone stole my ipod 2 years ago and I found Mr. G, the second janitor, listening to it when he was cleaning the Blood hallway."

_Try not to laugh…try not to laugh…try…not…to…_I laughed. That was the funniest thing. I couldn't believe it. But the expression that was on his face said that it did happen and you shouldn't be laughing at it.

He leaned against a locker that was next to mine and looked at his shoes. "Yeah…I guess when you look back at it…it is kind of funny." He smiled. It looked like a really smile to me. I don't think that he smiled that much before.

After I was done laughing, which was a while; I started to put all of my shit into my locker. I was putting some stickers and mini posters everywhere and Inuyasha was looking at me like I was crazy. "What? Haven't you seen someone decorate their locker before?"

"Yeah I have…it's just aaaaa….." He was amazed at something.

"'It's just aaaaaa...' what?" I copied his voice but made it stupider.

"It's just that we almost like the same bands."

I looked at him wide eyed. Was he kidding? _I am letting this pass. Don't want to think about it. _"Ok…lets change the subject because this is getting a little freaky." I closed my locker and started walking to the crossroads.

"I agree." He started walking towards me and it was a silence again.

After about ten minutes I wanted some questions answered about the school and the "people" that are in it. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

We were now on the lawn out in the back of the school, under a really big tree. It had a giant scare on it, just like me. "Sure. Shoot."

"Ok. Who is the 'Queen-bee' around here?" I wanted to know this so than I can know who I can beat up later. I smile evilly in my head. Making plans as I go along. _Note to self: get spray paint, water battel, garbage bag, locker key, real garb... no the football teams socks and underwear, and a plunger. _Didn't know what I was going to do with the plunger, but you never know.

"That would be Kagura and her sister Kana. They are real sluts. Only a couple of guys go out with them because they need a little booty call."

I giggled. _What the hell is wrong with me, I am giggling WAY too much today. But it has been a while…I like it. _"What are you labeled as?"

"Well I would consider myself a jock. But other people call me a sexy playboy jock." He gave a sexy smirk and it was really hard not to laugh. Instead I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

_Guys that think they are hot...wonderful. Try to make a new list when I get home. _"What sports do you play?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I want to know so that I can tag your car later say what an ass you are about the sports you play."

"I play basketball, soccer, hockey, and football. If you tag my car I will find you and kill you." He doesn't know that I want that to happen.

_What paint to use... pink...no...black...too cool...ummmm...gold...na I like that color... sparkeling purple... good enough. _I laid down on the soft, green grass. "Lets see what else…oh…yeah…who were your friends that I saw this morning?"

"Before or after you flipped me over?"

"Before when I was parking my car?"

"Oh…the one that was making out on top of his car was Miroku. And that wasn't his girlfriend. If you were wondering." I nodded and that was going to be my next question anyways. "And the guy that was talking to the girls around him. That was Koga. He's a bigger playboy than me.

"Ok. Now I have some questions about your life."

"...sure...shoot."

I was really surprised at this. I thought that he was going to flip me off, but I guess not. "If you're a playboy, how many girls have you had in the last month?"

He was thinking really hard, looking at his fingers. "Ummmmm….I would say about 8."

"Wow…any of them did you actually liked?"

"Hell no. They were sluts and they were cheating on their boyfriends to be with me. So I dropped them on the spot." Before I could ask another question he said, "In front of their boyfriends."

I was amazed that he could do something like that. I thought that he was a softy. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like to sleep."

"Everyone does. Some more than others, moron. Now what do you really do?"

"I like to…ummmm….write what I would think life will have instore for me. I always think that something bad was going to happen…and I was right. About most of it anyways." He looked really miserable, and turned his head down to look at his feet. He looked just like me when my mom died. When I wanted to kill myself. I looked down at his wrist and saw a rubber band. It was hidden behind his those sports jockets that the jocks get. I didn't want to ask and I wanted to lighten put the mood just a little because…I don't know. I just felt like it. Way too dipressing, even for me.

"Are you a rich, spoiled brat?" That got his attention. His head shot up and looked at me in the eyes. I had to say that I liked his amber, hypnotizing eyes. _I want eyes like that. I'll call my eye doctor later. I think I should get like... something else besides blue...I hate my eye color... _Hey I don't like them.

"I am rich. And I sometimes can be a spoiled brat but it all depends on how I feel during the day." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"How rich are you?" I razed an eyebrow.

"I am the second riches family in Japan. What about you are you a rich, spoiled bitch?"

"I am rich and I can be a bitch. But it depends if I have my coffee in the morning." I saw him smile.

"How rich?"

"I think that I should keep that to myself until I feel like it." He gapped at me.

"Common. I told you what you wanted to know how rich I was. You could at least give me an answer to my question."

I rolled my eyes. "How about this…I let you ask questions about me, but I have a choice if I want to answer them. Ok?"

"….Fine…" I could tell that he had really good questions, but he was trying not to ask them. It was going to fail so miserably I could feel it.

"Shoot."

"What do you like to do at home?"

"I like to cook, draw, write, and think."

He was nodding his head in fascination. "What do you write about?"

Inuyasha was copying my questions a little. I was slightly annoyed right now. "I write about everything that is going on in my life and how it could have been if my mom hadn't died." I put my hand over my mouth. _I never said that to anyone. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! _He was looking at me like he asked a _really_ bad question.

"Ohh….mmmmm…..do you like hurting people?" Inuyasha asked a really fun question. I removed my hand from my mouth and took a breath.

"Yes…I do…and it is the best way to get out my negative energy. That is what most people do when they go out for sports. And besides the fact that they could hurt other people while they are at it. And I have _a lot _of negative energy... so if you see me in a gym class...watch out." We laughed and he knew that it was true.

"Trust me I will...umm...Why do you have those cutes on your arms?" He was pointing at my arms. Some of them were fresh and some were not.

I started to play with my rubber band, at a medium speed. "I don't really want to talk about that."

"Ok, but could you give a little clue?" Inuyasha put up his thumb and pointer finger about a half and inch apart. He had also did a voice that was really funny.

I laughed a low laugh for a moment. "Nope." I looked at my cell to see what time it was. "Hey…do you think that I could get out of school because I want to get out of here?"

"Why are you getting board of me asking all of these _hard_ questions about your life?"

I got up and grabbed my bag. "No…I am really sick of this place and I want to go home. And I have to pick up my brother at his school."

"How old is he?"

"His name is Souta if you what to know, he is 13, and today was his first day so I want to know that of the crap that he had to go through." I started walking to my car and I found that Inuyasha was right beside me. _Why isn't he leaving me alone? _I was still playing with my rubber band.

"I wish I had a little brother. All I have is a big brother that works at my school and treats me like I am 5."

"Yeah well, that's your life and I have mine. My brother and I get along great." _Well except that I tried to kill myself a couple of times and that he wanted to join me. And I couldn't let that happen. I want him to have a life. _

We got that my car in the parking lot and I unlocked the door. "I guess I'll show you your classes tomorrow then." I nodded my head. "Do you have anymore questions for the day?"

I was about to get in my truck when I thought of something. I turned to him and asked, "Do you read your brothers student folders? I mean about their history and problems and stuff?"

He leaned on the back of a car and looked at me. "Sometimes when it is really important. Like when I want to know about someone in the school. I can just 'borrow' his keys and go into the school. My friends want to know what he had written about them so it became a habit on mine."

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you not read mine? I don't really like anyone looking into my past." I asked with pleading eyes. I also looked down at me feet. I don't like to admit it to people that I don't really know, but there was something about this guy something that I knew. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something.

He took his thumb and pointer finger, gripped my chin and made me look at him. "Don't worry. I won't. Ok?"

I smiled up at him. I had to say that he was really cute. "Yeah, thanks." I turned to my truck, got in, and started my engine. I opened my window because it was fricken hot in here.

"Hay, if you have any questions you can call me, k?" I looked at Inuyasha and he held out a card that had his number on it.

"K, thanks." I returned with a rare smile that I don't really like giving out. It was a smile of friendship.

Inuyasha started to walk away he turned around and yelled, "Same time!"

I looked at him and yelled out my window "Same place!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I got out of the school parking lot and went toward my brothers school. _What is it about this guy? I felt like I knew him for the longest time? He's like my friend now…right? I don't know. I need the stars._

* * *

With Inuyasha 

Kagome just exited the parking lot. _That was really, really weird. I talked to her like I knew her for my life. What is wrong with me? Does this mean that we are friends? _Inuyasha thought really hard for a moment. He's head raced and wobbled a bit. _Note to self: don't think too, too hard. I need to sort things out. I need my bike. _

Inuyasha headed to were he was supposed to meet his friends after school. And felt like for the first time…he could talk to someone and not be judged. Well besides Miroku, but he would always put in a perverted remark or something stupid. Inuyasha will have to wait till tomorrow and find out.

* * *

Done! I can't believe that I wrote this in one night. It _so _weird when you think about it. ……………….Done thinking about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: _Scared

_AN: _It's a chapter about Kagome and Souta talking about life. All of the _fun _stuff. And thanks for all of the reviews I got for my last chapter, None, it's ok. Have fun with this chapter.

_Disclaimer: _Do you think that I would like to own Inuyasha? Hell, ya!

Chapter: 4 The Rid with Souta and the Truth

I went to pick up Souta and I was really early. I mean really, _really _early. It was about an hour before his school ended. I decided to listen to Lacuna Coil and paint my nails because I had nothing else to do. Lacuna was a great CD to listen when I do anything. It was so much fun. I painted my nails a black color with red sparkles. It was so damn boring. It was about 45 minutes before the school got out and I was sleeping in my car. I heard a loud pound and I shot up. I looked out the window to see a guy with short brown hair and brown eyes. _Nothing new there. _

I pushed the button for my window and I looked at him with a dull expression. "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to say that you are in front of my car and I need to get in."

I looked be hind me and saw a really crappy car. I rolled my eyes and looked at him for a minute. "Well this is the only place that I can get my brother and get the hell out of here, since I can't park in a loading zone."

"Well you're Mrs. Bitchy today." The guy was trying to be nice I can tell but I don't really care right now. I was tired and sick of life right now.

"Thank you for that nice compliment and have a nice day." I used a little chipper voice and pushed the button to roll up my window when he grabbed my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need to get to my car." He exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you told me your name I would be nicer and considering moving my car." I think that he thought I was flirting. _He really needs to get a girl. _When I looked at him more closely I thought. _Or a guy. _I giggled a little in my head.

"My name is Hojo and I need to get out of here before the rush." He was like complaining, too much.

"Ok…ok…give me a fricking minute." I started my car and I looked at the time 30 minutes till schools out. I was going to die. I looked at the entrance of the school and saw Souta…he was a mess. He had cuts and burses on him. _He got into a fight before me…on the first day. Damn it…he broke my record. _"I am so going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Hojo asked. I looked at Hojo, then looked back at Souta. A girl came out with his stuff, handed it to him, and started talking to him.

"Nothing just…why am I talking to you? I have to go." I pulled up to the loading zone and stopped right in front of Souta. He turned around and said his goodbyes to the girl and got in. She went back inside. Souta got his seatbelt on and looked at me. I was really confused right now. "Who was that girl?"

"She's just my guide around the school. Dad apparently wanted the most popular girl in the school to be my guide." He put up his hands in a sarcastic motion.

"He didn't do better with me. He gave me a guy that was one of the playboys of the school and I noticed he had a rubber band around his wrist…Do you think that is a sign that he cuts himself or tried to kill himself?" I was out of the school zone already and started for home.

"Maybe…you and I do it…so maybe." I knew that we did it, because he also had a Big Bird. (Chapter 1)

"What was the fight about?" He knew what I was talking about and we told the truth to one another…unless it was about homework and grades. That's about it.

"Some of the kids called me 'Killer boy' because I was getting all the girls and some of the guys wanted to kill me because I think that some of them were their girlfriend's... But common. 'Killer boy'….I could have made a better name for myself." Souta looked out the window and I knew something else was wrong.

I sighed, "What else?" I looked at him for a minute, because it was a stop sign and no one was behind me and if there was…screw them.

"When we were getting ready for gym…some of the guys noticed that I had cuts on my body…they thought that I tried to killed…a cat." We looked at each other. And couldn't hold back the laughs. We laughed our asses off. So much fun. "And…" Souta started again. _Not _good. "Then they started to realize that they were self made marks and thought that I tried to kill myself. I didn't want to be a rumors going about me. So I had to fight and say that wasn't so."

There was a silence. _HATED_ that silence. "Did it work?" I looked concerned about him. This is one of the reasons that we had to switch schools. Our dad wanted us to be perfect and have no rumors around us. _Well we made some of those rumors up. It was really fun. We should do it again...if we hate our schools. _

He looked at me and started laughing. "They thought that I was going to kill them. I was before the teacher came in and broke it up. It had some moments of amusement. And their girlfriends saw this, because it was in the gym, and thought that their boyfriends were…weak compared to me."

We laughed for a long time and I was also wondering something else. "What is your guide's name?" I asked sweetly.

"Her name is Kera. She's in my grade. Why?" He looked at me suspiciously .

"Do you like her?" I looked at him with my own suspiciously eyes. He started to blush. "Ha! You do! I am so happy for you."

"Why?" He was confused.

"This is the first girl that you started to blush if I say her name. I am proud of you. I think you should ask her out."

"No…I can't."

"Why the hell not?" I yelled at him.

"She has a boyfriend." He looked at his hands and I nodded my head. "The most popular boy in school and he is a bastard…pardon my French. He thinks he is all that. And…"

"'And'…What?" I wanted to know what he was going to say. "Is it about Kera?" He nodded. "What is it?"

"She's…our neighbor." We came up to her house which I saw was very nice.

"So this means that you can spend time with her outside of school and you don't have to go very far." I was trying to encourage him. "If her guy is a bastard then you should help her realize that."

"I am not sure about that. What if she doesn't like me like that? Or that she thinks I am a freak? I can't handle that." We started up the driveway. I saw that he started to play with his rubber band.

"I am here to help you with that, ok. I am a girl I could reach deep down and try to pull out the popular girl thing that is in me to help. But I would really not like to look for the popular girl. I would rather be myself." I saw that he was smiling. _Good sign. _"Do you want to give it a try?" I was leaning toward him and kept the steering while straight. Amazing I know.

"Ok…But you have to promise me one thing." I sat up straight and looked at him with my 'what the hell are going to do' looks.

"Okay, what would that be?"

"You have to promise me if I mess up and she gets all mad at me, you have to talk to her and sort things out because I am no good at that kind of stuff."

"I will teach you how to do that and I will promise you that." I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

I parked the car out front and got out. "You never told me about your guide." I looked back at Souta.

"Well, I flipped him this morning. And he has a brother with my new Big Bird…so not much to tell."

"Did he give you his number just in case of questions?" Souta cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes he did…how do you know that? Are you tapping into your powers 'cause I need help with mine." I was _really _confused, but I whinned playfully at him.

"Kera gave me her's. And no I can't control my powers yet." He shrugged. "Does that mean that they like us or something?"

"I would choose the 'or something', but I don't know. That's a really good question."

We walked inside, and I started to make dinner with some of the cooks. Souta was doing his math homework in the kitchen so he could steal some cookie dough that I just made. If I was in his shoes I would have just have stole the whole container of cookie dough and run up stairs to my room and eat it ALL. I had done that before. Soooo much cookie dough.

We had a great dinner, Souta put the dishes away and I went upstairs to look at the stars sense I had no homework…yet. I stayed out there for a couple of minutes and thought, _what if Inuyasha liked me_? But I shock that out of my head. _I need a smoke. _Then I remembered that I didn't have any. _Damn it all to hell!_ _I'll just go and see if anyone has any that I could seal tomorrow. And I need to put on more of my usual attitude because I didn't do that today and it was because of Inuyasha…shit. _I got changed and when to bed. I knew that tomorrow wasn't going to be _that _bad, but the next day would be. _Grreeaaattt…._

* * *

Done! Whatever………………… 


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: _Scared

_AN: _I am weird and damn proud of it.

_Disclaimer: _Mr. Wizard I would really like to own Inuyasha. 'This wish cannot be granted.' Damn you!!!!!!!

Chapter: 5 Inuyasha's Ride

Inuyasha was on his Soft Tail Harley down the street of the rich spoiled brats. It was around four in the morning. He couldn't sleep, he just kept on thinking about what happened that day with Kagome. Inuyasha was so confused. He didn't know what to do. When ever he needed to think, going to his bike was the only answer. He got his bike when some tragic event happened. Inuyasha never talked about it to anyone. He was about to turn around when he smelled something familiar. It smelled like a vanilla and lilacs. He thought it was someone from his past but it was someone new…Kagome.

Inuyasha looked around to see where she was but she was no where to be seen. He took the next left that was a head to him. _Does she live here? Why didn't she tell me? _Then he remember the question game they played at school. _Oh, yeah. I didn't ask…I'll ask her when I see her. _Inuyasha looked, and smelled, to try to find out where she is. He still had some questions to ask her.

Finding an old house that was at the bottom of a hill. There weren't any houses behind that particular house. Inuyasha pulled over near the iron gate, and looked around to find that there was someone on their balcony. _Who would be on their balcony at four in the morning?_

With Kagome

I couldn't sleep, it was four in the morning. _Why me? I need sleep. I might have to go into some of my classes tomorrow…………… I don't want to go. _I rolled over to the edge of my bed and turned on the light. I had to do something or else I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. _I need some air._ I went to my balcony and opened the bark green doors. Stepping out onto the balcony looking into the darkened sky of hope. It was something about the sky that made me want to join it… but what would Souta do? Would he kill himself? I don't want that. _I'll say live till I know that he will be ok._ I took a breath. I REALLY needed a smoke.

I bent my head down and then I heard a cycle. _Who the hell would be on their cycle at like four in the morning?" _The guy pulled over to the gate. He looked around and looked up at me. Who was he? Why is he here? I looked at him a little more closely and found that he had silver hair. _Is that Inuyasha?_ I took out my cell phone from my pj pants, I grabbed it when I got out of bed. I had put Inuyasha's number in my phone when I got home, before I started cooking.

I started to call it. RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG….

_Is he going to pick up? _RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG…. "Hello?"

"Hi, Inuyasha. It's me."

"Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering where you were." I sat on the old fashioned railing.

"Well I am out on my bike at this old house. There is someone there but I can't see who it is." He squinted trying to see the girl.

"What's the address?" I walked back inside. Out my room and started down the stair case.

"57935 Hikari Blv." Inuyasha answered her question. "And the girl just went inside and I can't see…."

The iron gates started to open slowly. Inuyasha was puzzled about what was going on. "Come on into the gates and head toward the house." I said nothing more, just hung up my phone.

Inuyasha started up his bike and headed in the direction of the house. He didn't know what was going on, but he did what I told him to do. I had to say that he had a cool bike. _And my dad says I can't have one. And why should he care what happens to me or Souta?_

I turned on the outside lights and opened the giant oak doors. Seeing that he was already at the house, with his helmet off, he probably didn't expect that it was me who lived here. "So……do you like the house?" I laughed at his expression. The confused expression.

"Wait……you live here?" He got off his bike but he leaned on it. "I am so confused." I walked over to the confused form of Inuyasha and sat next to him on his bike. "You said that you were rich, but I didn't expect _this _rich."

He looked put at the house. _Duh I am this rich. My dad is a working maniac that doesn't care about me or my brother. _"Well you get used to it after a while. But I would appreciate it if you don't tell other people about me and the rich society."

"Uhhh….sure…. I am still confused myself, but ok." Inuyasha looked at me and smiled at me. He looked though his jacket pocket and found…………cigarettes.

_Oh, thank the heavens. **Cigarette**s. _"Do you think I could have one?" Inuyasha looked at me with a cig in his mouth.

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes not all the time. Only when I am stressed, pissed, or other negative feelings…I think…I don't know I just have a couple every once and a while." He nodded, lit, his cig, and handed me one. Inuyasha handed me his lighter and I lit mine. _How much did I need one of these? _I closed my eye from the calming sensation of the cigarette. "Thanks I really needed one." I handed him his lighter back. "Why do you smoke?"

"I don't know," he took a drag, "I started a couple of years ago when my friends started. I only smoke upon occasion." I looked at him with interest of knowing more. But he looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"What are some of the occasions?"

"When I need to calm down about something or after my lesions with my shrink."

"Who's your Big Bird?"

"Big Bird…..?"

"Big Bird, for me and my brother, is another name for a shrink. So who is it…your brother?"

"No…I can't talk to him for my life. I talk to his wife Rin. She isn't a shrink or anything, it's just…."

"'It's just' what?" I was now in front of him but he was looking down at his shoes. Inuyasha looked at me in the eyes and I saw hurt, depression, and………it looks like he wants to die. I grabbed his arm, but he pulled it back. _Something is up. I want to know. Could he be like me? _"What do you have on your arm?"

He was shocked at this question. _I guess no one asked him that question. _"Let me see your arm." I grabbed for it but he pulled it back. "What do you have? Do you cut yourself like me?" I yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked deep into my eyes and found concern. _There is something about this guy that reminds him of me…….WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!" _ He started to pull on his jacket. "If you don't want to tell, you don't have to. I just want to know if you tried to do something, ok?" He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to bed."

I turned around to go inside the open oak doors, but something grabbed my hand. I looked at the hand. Inuyasha had intertwined his fingers into mine, and pulled me back toward him. He was looking at the ground. Inuyasha never let go of my hand. I thought that he was feeling sick or something. With my free hand I took his face and made him look at me. "You ok?"

He just shock his head. "Can you tell me?" He shock his head again. _Sorry but this is the only way._ I held his hand more tightly, pulled him off of his bike, and he walk with me a few feet. In a flash I was behind him swishing his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get something out of you." Twisting his arm tighter and flipping him to the ground. I took a step back, while he got up to his feet, stretching his arm. I got into my fighting stance, "Common."

"'Common, what?"

"Are you really that stupid, attack me!"

"I am NOT attacking a girl."

"What do you think I am going to break a nail, or are you afraid that I will kick your sorry ass…………… again?"

"None, I don't like to hurt anyone that is not in the sports that I play and I DON'T hit girls because that's against-"

"'Against the stupid guys code'. I know the stupid code and do you think that it stopped my ex to hit me……I don't think so."

"Wait……your ex-boy-" Inuyasha was cut off by my foot in his gut. He fell backward to the ground and landed with a thud. I hovered over him to look at him in the eyes and he looked at me in return.

"Yes he hit me, but I am over it know because he is in jail. That's not what we need to talk about right now." I kicked him in the stomach. "We need to have you be tuff and don't take shit from no one."

"I DON'T take shit from no-" I kicked him again.

"You do take shit from some people but that's not what I want to see. I want to see a guy that takes NO SHIT from anyone. Just look at my brother he got into a fight today _because_ he didn't take shit from anyone." I kicked him in the back this time. "sigh……maybe I am wasting my time with you. You just don't have the guts to do anything about anything."

I started to walk inside and shut the door, but I felt a kick in my back that sent me inside hitting the cold, tiled floor. I looked up to see that Inuyasha was pissed off. His eyes were red, he had purple strips cross his face like his brother, and he had sharp claws. _That's more like it. _I got up from the ground and walked toward him. "That's an Inuyasha that I could get used to."

I through a bunch at his head but he caught it easily. His clawed hand tightened around my hand and I started to bleed. I didn't scream because I was used to the pain. But there was something in his eyes that was scaring me. I didn't know what it was but it was there, and I am NOT scared THAT easily. He grabbed my neck with his free hand and pinned me up against the wall. I was still looking in his eyes and he was looking in mine. My bleeding hand was up against the wall and he gripped my throat harder. I started to chock, I couldn't breath. He tightened his grip again. I started to black out when he let go of me. I felt the floor collide with my body once more. I held my throat with my bleeding hand. I looked up at him, but I was still blurry. When I was back in my mind, I saw that he was gone. I heard the sound of his bike's engine come to life. I walked outside to see if I could ask 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!", but he was already gone. He was at the gate already. Inuyasha stopped his bike, to give me one last look. I couldn't see his eyes because of the helmet, but I could tell that he was sorry. In a flash he disappeared from my sight.

_Something is wrong. Dead wrong. But what is it? _I looked at my bleeding knuckles. I had to get inside and clean it. Hey I cut myself but I also tend to them. _I have to ask him what happened tomorrow._

I went upstairs to my room and into the bathroom. I knew how to bandage cuts and such because I make them. It's not a big deal or anything, but my dad thinks it is. Bullshit. He doesn't really care about me. He's probably hitting it off with one of his whores or something.

I replayed the events that happened. Inuyasha and me smoking, having a little bitch fight, he still has to work on that, him going crazy and leaving. _I don't get it. _I got back to my bed and looked up at my sealing. _Shit…………… now I really need a smoke. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: _Scared

_AN:_ you want me to say something?

_Disclaimer:_ I asked Santa if I could own Inuyasha………but he said no………

Chapter 6- What Happened?

When I got to school the next morning……I felt like shit. I am not even kidding. My wrist and my neck were still hurting from the Inu-beating. I didn't have my coffee this morning……I am going to be a bitch today.

I parked in the same parking spot that I was in yesterday, but there was no girls going "oh god you are so fricken hot," or "lets ditch class and I'll teach you a lesson or two." Well back to where I was……there weren't any. And those two guys……I think they are Inuyasha's friends……yeah I remember the car guy. I got out of my truck, got my bag and the guys were in front of me. They were leaning on someone's car. I walked over to them, "Are you guys Inuyasha's friends?" They looked at me.

"Yes, we are. And you are?" The guy with the many earrings questioned me.

"I'm Kagome." They looked at me with the we-care-why face. "sigh……I was the one that flipped him yesterday…" Both guys laughed.

"Now that was the funniest thing that happened. I have never seen the mutt-face do. And because of a girl too."

"That made my day." Both of them just looked at me again. "Oh, sorry…I'm Miroku and this is Koga." Instead of a hand shake they handed me a cig. "Do you smoke or are you one of those sissy girls?"

"I am not a sissy. You'll turn into one of you call me one." I took the cig out of his opened palm, took out my lighter and lit it. I leaned back on the car behind me and took a drag, "How much I needed one."

"You smoke regularly?" The one called Koga blew smoke in my face.

"No not really. Just when I feel like it." _Is the chef going to the store today………I'll call him later._ "You?"

"Every morning and night. School can do that to you." Miroku answered. _I can agree with that._

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha yet?" I had enough of my cigarette and smashed it into dust.

"No. From what I heard the dumb mutt road on his bike all night." Koga said. "Why do you want to know about the mutt. We could-" he wrapped his arm around my wait and brought me to his chest-"get to know each other better." He wiggled his eye brows at me. This wasn't going to end too pretty.

"Listen Koga…" I took his arm off of me like it was dirty and didn't want to be touched by it. "…You aren't my type and if you put your slimy hands on me again I will hurt you." He chuckled.

"I don't think you can hurt me if you tried, my sweet." Koga's claws going up and down my arm. That was it. I grabbed his arm, twisted it, and I kneed him near where the sun don't shine. I didn't want to hurt him that badly but enough to teach him a lesson. Koga was on the ground moaning about the pain. I turned to Miroku.

"I can tell that you are the perverted type so if you don't want to end up like him-" pointed to Koga"-I suggest you don't do anything perverted to me."

"Got it." Miroku was scared. You could see it. He was worried that he wouldn't have any kids. I wouldn't do that. Well……I think I did that to some guy once. I felt sorry for him, but he deserved it. Feeling me up like that. Jackass.

I heard a bike coming this way. It parked not too far from here. It was Inuyasha. _But I wanted to kick him again._ Sad face. _No fun._ Inuyasha walked over to were Miroku and I were standing over Koga's moaning body.

"Do I want to know what happened?" He looked at his friend that was on the ground.

"You know the usual. Tries to get a girl in the back of his car. But this time, Kagome beat him up. A really good job in fact." Miroku explained.

"Well thank you." I smiled as my work was complimented on.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Inuyasha grabbed my hand and started walking away.

"Sure, but it's sometimes really easy to get me mad." I didn't really care that he was holding my hand. He led me to his bike so he could get shit out of it. When he was looking he saw my wrist.

"I'm sorry about that." He pointed at it. "And that." Then at my neck.

"Oh, it's ok. It didn't hurt that bad. I cleaned it up last night." I sad down on his bike to inspect it. It was so clean and shinny that I could resist to touch it. It was so smooth. Some people take really good care of their bikes and Inuyasha was one of those people. I really wanted to learn how to ride.

"You like it?" I heard him ask as he was changing shirts.

"Yeah. My dad said that I couldn't get one. So I can't really learn how to ride."

"Well maybe if you be really nice and try not to beat my friends up, I'll teach you." My eyes widened.

"You serious?" He nodded. "That would be so kickass. But…………I like kicking your friends asses…" He chuckled. "Can I do both please?" I gave him one of my pouts. I can beg for shit if I want to. And I sometimes do when it involves something that I like. Which is a lot.

"I'll think about it." Well it was ok. At least he offered. I saw that he was still in his cloths from yesterday…….well except for the shirt. _Did he even go home last night?_

"What did you do after you left my house?" He paused. It was a long pause but I could live through it if he told me what happened.

"I went for a longer ride. I went somewhere so I could think things over."

"Did you ever go back to your house?"

He shook his head. "Didn't have time." There was an acquired silence.

I sighed. "Do they have any coffee or caffeine here?"

He smirked. "Well aren't you the question-y person this morning."

"Don't give me that shit I didn't have my coffee this morning." I put my head in the palm of my hand, that was leaning on the handle bars of the bike. I really felt like shit.

"Well sense we have the day and I could show you your classes really quick…I'll take you out to lunch. How's that?" He offered me his hand and I grabbed it.

"That would be fine." I got off his bike and started walking toward the school with Inuyasha leading me there. Something was still bugging me about what happened last night. There was something that he wasn't telling me. Well is shouldn't be talking but it would be nice if I wasn't left in the shadows. _I'm going to find out what happened._

With Miroku and Koga

Miroku and Koga watched how Kagome and Inuyasha got along. "Do you think he's moved on?" Koga asked while Miroku helped him up.

"I don't know. I'll go over and ask about it later."

"Well maybe if you be really nice and try not to beat my friends up, I'll teach you." Inuyasha stated. Their eyes widened as well as Kagome's. There was a silence between the two of Inuyasha's friends. Which lasted a couple of minutes.

"H-he-he never lets anyone drive his bike. He never lets me borrow it." Koga was shocked.

"We'll there is a reason behind that dumb ass."

"Like what?" Koga saw that Inuyasha offered a hand to Kagome and she took it. They started to go to the school.

"Lets see. You crashed about four of your bikes and your parents won't get you another one because of those four accidences." Miroku explained.

"Well I can understand that but she's a total stranger. What's so special about her?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see what's going on in that thick headed skull of his." Miroku looked at his cell. "We have to get to school. The bell is going to ring soon."

"School is a hell whole. I think I'm going to skip." Koga didn't feel like going to school today.

"Can't skip second day. The rules. You can skip tomorrow."

"Yeah……that's when homework starts. Good thinking Miro."

"And people call me that dumb one…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: _Scared

_AN:_ Fine make me feel like shit……..a coupe of people want to read this story……a couple of reviews….. I think I'm going to cry…….No I'm not…..Well might….REVIEW!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I asked Inu……he wouldn't switch….

Chapter 7- Behind the Painting

Inuyasha was taking me to the office. I kind of 'accidentally' lost my schedule the day before. I didn't mind that much. We walked into the office to see that….what's her name………it started with an R…..mmmm………… "Hey Rin-" That was it "-can you print out Kagome's schedule again? She lost it."

"It wasn't my fault. I was driving to get my brother yesterday and it probably was blown out the window." Rin was typing some shit down.

"Was your window open?" She asked.

"Yes it was. It was too ficken hot in my car and how do you think it could get blown out if the window wasn't open?" I complained. She pushed her way to the printer on her rolling chair. Came back and handed me my schedule.

"Here you go. Try not to loose it this time."

I was about to yell at her, because I don't loose anything that is even semi-important. But Inuyasha grabbed my waist and took me to the door. "Thanks Rin. See you at home."

"Oh, Inu. You can bring her if you want to." She yelled after him.

"I'll think about it. Bye." I was struggling to get out of his grasp. Damn was he strong. I winced in pain. My side was hurting because of what he had did last night. He relaxed his grip…….only a little. _Damn him!!!_

When we were in the 'night' hallway (guess what color that is) Inuyasha let me go. I _still _couldn't believe what he had just done. I turned to him, "What the hell was _that_ about?"

"I didn't want you to make a big scene-"

"I wasn't going to make a big scene. I was just asking. You're the one that is creating a scene!" I yelled. I couldn't take this shit right now………not in the mood. I stomped away from Inuyasha into the school that I don't even know yet. I didn't want to know. People were staring at me like I was crazy. Then to Inuyasha. He slowly fallowed behind me.

I turned into a dark purple hallway…….don't care for the damn name of it. People were staring at me and some started to whisper. Whispering is a bad thing. I had spread a couple of rumors about people and myself……they believed every last one of them…….great times………..Anyways……I was still walking down the dark purple hall…….it's too long. _WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT!?!?!?!?!?!_ I can't find anything anywhere in this damn school! I went up some stairs that was near another hallway that I don't really give a shit about. I wanted to make sure that Inuyasha didn't fallow me……….but I don't know if it'll work.

After climbing two sets of stairs, I found...art work hanging on the walls. Some where kind of kid-ish……make that A LOT were kid-ish. Bright and preppy colors. _I prep must have done that painting……..that looks like crap._ It was a picture of a stick figure doing something that I couldn't comprehend. I walked slowly down the hall so I could see what some of these are about. What the story is that needs to be told. Most were the same. Just did it to get the work done and didn't really care. There was one that caught my eye. It was the most detailed out of this entire wall. Maybe that's why a frame was around it. To protect it from any damage that could be inflicted. It was a sketch drawing, nothing but black and white pencil markings. _The best kind there is._

There was a woman. She was painting something. It looked like she was trapped in an oval shaped mirror that was hanging on the wall. The rim of the mirror had these marking that meant "the death lives on"………only a certain type of person knows what these markings mean. I know what they mean but I don't know how I know this. I don't know who these types of people are……I will find out. Then I relized that something was drizzling down the outer part of the glass. I don't know what it was but…it made me wonder what it was. In the bottom right hand corner there was a signature. 'Sango H.' _Have to find her. Her work is magnificent._ My hand was being guided from the lines of the drawing, trying see what is happening behind the picture.

"Sango is fantastic-" I jumped it was a teacher- "isn't she?"

"Yeah she's great." I turned back to her drawing.

"Are you new here? I know I would have seen you here before." He was a male teacher.

"Yeah. Moved here a couple of days ago." I don't like to judge people on the first day…………unless I feel like it. But this teacher I want to know before I judge.

"Wait. Is your name Kagome Higurashi?" I turned to look at him.

"Depends who's asking."

"No shit. Kagz, remember me? It's Tate." My eyes widened.

"No……..it can't be…" I walked in back of him and pulled up his shirt. _He doesn't mind at all………can't be………_He had a tattoo on his back that was shaped like a skull with a rose next to it. "HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU!" I yelled. Tate turned around and hugged me like he used to…a really big bear hug. I hugged back. "I haven't seen you in forever." He let go of the hug.

"What happened to the bad ass Kagz that was going to judge me as a fricken goats-like teacher?" He caught me there. To get him back for that and some other things I punched him really hard in the stomach. Tate cradled where I had hit him.

"Right where you left her."

With Inuyasha

(_Inuyasha, __**bad ass full demon Inuyasha)**_

Inuyasha was fallowing Kagome not far behind but behind to where he couldn't find where she had went. I was looking down the………….._Shit……….there's too many hallway names. Why did we have to color the hallways anyways? I'll ask Sessh later. Or take a whole lot of spray paint in write 'this is bullshit' all the way down the hall…………might get their attention. _Inuyasha smiled at the thought. _No! Plan later. Look for Kagome now._

He was in………lets say the language hallway (English, Spanish, Latin etc.), and guess what…….she wasn't there. _Damn it where could she be?_ He decided to go up to see if she was in the art hallway. _Might as well, right?_

_**Right **_

_Wait, who are you?_

_**You stupid ass.**_

_Do I want to know why you just come now of all times?_

_**Well dip-shit if you want to know, I want Kagome. I want to do a lot of shit to her AND if you can't find her I will certainly be glad to take your place to look for her. **_

_And why pra__tell do you want Kagome so badly? And I didn't need to know the naughty stuff. God. _

_**Well I am you. In conclusion you want her. And I don't know what the hell I want her. Did you even look at her ass? I mean DAMN! She must beat the shit out of people everyday to get the muscle and that fine ass she has. **_

_One, I did look at her ass and it is pretty good. _(Demon Inu nods his head) _Two, we know that she beats the shit out of people everyday BECAUSE she does around us. And three, aren't you calling yourself a dip-shit when you and I are the same person?_

_**Uhhhhh…….SHUT UP DICK HEAD!!!!**_

_I know I'm right. So lets look for Kagome now shale we?_

_**Sure. Just don't do anything stupid. **_

_No that would be you. _

… _**Just concentrate on finding Kagome. **_

_Fine by me. _

Inuyasha walked up the extremely long two sets of stairs. All of the art work that was in class from yesterday way up there and ready to show the students what SOME can do and what MOST can't do. _Most of these look like shit._ He looked down the hall to find that Mr. C was kneeling on the ground with Kagome's fist in his gut.

"Right where you left her." Is what she had said.

"Kagome what are you doing?!?!?!?!"

Back to Kagome

"Kagome what are you doing ?!?!?!?!" I heard from behind me. I looked over to see Inuyasha looking baffled.

_Why would he look that way? _I gazed down and saw that I just punched his teacher (my friend). _Oh yeah. That would explain it, huh?_ "Hey Yash. What's up?" He walked over toward me. He had an angry gleam in his eyes. _Not good….not good. _

"What's up? What's up?!?!?! You just punched a teacher on your second day! That's what's up!!!" He screamed at me.

"You know how you didn't want to make a scene?" Yash nodded. "Well, you're making one." He scanned around to see that people were there looking at him yell at me. How fun. "I have a reason for punching him though."

Inuyasha twisted his head to give me his full attention. "Oh, really what is it? I am _dieing _to know." Still yelling at me.

"Well Tate here is my old long lost friend. He did something bad a while ago to this possible boyfriend and he didn't keep in contact with me……….so I decided to return the favor." I put on an innocent smile on my face. Inuyasha didn't buy it.

"THAT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!!!!" Wow was he pissed.

"Listen Mr. Tashio, Kagome and I knew each other for a while and I did kind of deserved it. I haven't been a good friend to Kagz over the years. Did deserve it." Tate explained to Inuyasha, and he looked even more confused. We herd the bell ring it's dreadful sound that all students and teacher despise. "I'll talk to you guys later. I have a class this hour." I grabbed his hand before he could leave and got a pen out of my pocket. "Kagz don't stab me please. I nee that hand." I knew he was joking. I used to do this all the time………writing stuff on his arms. NOT STABBING! Even if I did that once. ONCE!

"You better all me this time. Or I will-"

"Get extremely pissed and hunt you down and drag you to your grave' I get the picture." He pulled his hand away. "You know I have a phone that's in my back pocket. You could have just taken that."

I held out a phone to him. "I already did." Tate snacked his phone back and started towards his class, mumbling something. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"There's no such thing!" I yelled before his door closed. My attention went back to Inuyasha. He still couldn't believe that I hit a teacher. It looked like he was mad at me and confused. _Might as well make this fun. _Without him knowing, I went behind him and did what I did on the first day I met him…………………I flipped him. And landed with a thud.

"mmmmmmm…owwwwwwww………wwwhhyyy ddid you dooo that?" He put his hand on his lower back to provide some pressure to stop the pain.

"I had to get you out of your lala land mode." I grabbed his hand to help him on his feet. He winced from the pain. "Did I really hurt you that badly?" Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe we should go to the nurse."

"Oh, look you care." Yash said sarcastically.

"Only a little……. Do you want to go to the nurse?" He shook his head. "Do you want to go anywhere?"

"I'd like to get out of here for the day." We started walking towards one of the bizillion exits in this school. When I opened the door it was too bright out; "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my place where I can keep an eye on you."

"Wait what about my bike?" Rolled my eyes.

"You call someone from your home and tell them to pick it up." He knew that I was right so he called someone from his cell.

"Hey dude, can you pick up my bike from school?...Now...If you put one fricken scratch on it I will have you pay for a new paint job……5,000……Hello?-" hung up his phone-"That was weird."

"Your type of paint job costs $5,000?" I asked. That was fricken expensive.

"Yes and no. I want to get a tattoo, but my dad won't let me have the money so this might be a good way to get it." I saw an 'I have a brilliant plan' smile light up on his face.

"So how much _is_ the tattoo and the paint job?"

"The paint job is only about $3,000 and the tattoo is about $25-30."

"What are you going to do with the other $1,930?" I can do that. When you get enough money you need to learn how to get the most with spending.

"Wow good math….mmmmmm…….I don't know yet……Save it for a rainy day?"

"True, true. Even if the rainy day won't come you still have some." We got into my truck and he called Sessh to tell him that he "fell" -bullshit-and is going to my house till dinner.

AN: If you want to tell me something that you want to happen it might happen. Ok? Ok.


End file.
